


two's company, but three's our kinda crowd

by shuantics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (okay maybe a lil more angst than i intended), (seungcheol enters sub space for .03 seconds), Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jeonghan, Dom/sub, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humor, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, M/M, Makeup Sex, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub!Jisoo, Switch!Seungcheol, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: Jisoo knew what he was getting into. He was getting into a simple sex relationship where he'd aid the needs of his longest life friend and his more than appealing boyfriend as well as his own.That was the biggest lie of the century.





	two's company, but three's our kinda crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpalStarpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalStarpoint/gifts).



> so,, this is a present for my besto clara who also helped me edit parts of this bcause im an incompetent fool most the time
> 
> ur my rock b, all i can offer is a clusterfuck of jihancheol that took way too long to get out but i hope you don’t hate it. u inspire me to embrace the gay n thanks for all the times u let my dumb ass scream and cry at u. thanks from the bottom of my whole homo heart
> 
> love, your fav bitch xoxo

In terms of odd practices with his friends, Jisoo’s never really been that bad. Granted, at some point during the dubious adventure that college was, he and Jeonghan had picked up some rather questionable traditions - such as the custom of only ordering a Chinese on the third Friday of the month, or how their holiday decorations did, and kind of still do, consist only of a single candy cane above the bathroom doorway - but, Jisoo’s certain that having his best friend and his best friend's boyfriend fuck him as a way for all three to get off is the strangest he's most likely to get.

“Do you like that, baby boy?”

The short answer is yes, yes Jisoo does like it when Seungcheol has three fingers knuckle deep inside him.

The long answer is still yes, but concluded only after mind marathons of, a) what the fuck am I doing with my life, and b) _what the fuck am I doing with my life?_

"Yes, Cheol-ah," Jisoo whimpers and _God alive_ his knees are as weak and trembling as shattered magnets. "Feels so good." His cheeks are hot and red, he can feel them radiating warmth against the black marble of the countertop that his body is slung over, cold surface an absolute godsend on his heated skin and totally fine against his sensitive nipples.

Half of Jisoo kind of wants the ground to swallow him whole; save him and his fragile dignity from the post-sex aftermath of “I just let my best friend’s (incredibly hot and sexually skilled) partner fuck me over the kitchen counter… while said best friend sat with his hand down his jeans and watched." It's hardly a proud moment for any of them, so weak to fall into one another in the midst of hazy emotions and casual slips into submission. Well, maybe somewhat guilty for Seungcheol or Jisoo, proud men in their own likes, but not for Jeonghan. Jisoo may have attained the title of 'Kinkiest Twink' from the frat boys he partied with, but it was no secret that Jeonghan had his fair share of shameless, "Tie me up and fuck me hard," moments too and clearly demonstrated his inability to be sheepish about them. This must've been right up his alley. But Jisoo is ninety-eight percent sure that the embarrassment which ensues in, what Jeonghan lovingly refers to as, the aftercare sessions (which are mostly Jeonghan and Seungcheol making out while Jisoo cleans the come up from wherever the Hell they fucked that time) is worse than what the loved-up couple will have to face.

The other half of Jisoo, however - the half he finds much more predominant, thankfully - is one hundred percent, unbelievably into being the third wheel of the perfect relationship. See, Jisoo's never been the outgoing type. Sure, get a few shots down his neck and he's the cockiest guy in the bar, but unlike any other average twenty-something looking for a no strings attached regular fuck, he has an incomitance to socialize and build any sort of arrangement without it crumbling to a pile of dust under the pressure of society's vengeance against anyone who tells a Knock-Knock joke as an ice-breaker. (Well, there was that one guy from college, Junhui, who had some sort of... _thing_ with Jisoo for a year or two. Alas, he's returned to China now and Jisoo is still rather hung up on how good he was, unable to attain another partner like him since.) So, when his best friend came along one third Friday of the month, Sweet and Sour Chicken in one hand and an opportunity for the sexual equivalent of _get rich quick_ in the other, it was hard to say no. Plus, it was _good._ Jeonghan had phoned Jisoo many a time, enthusiastic over the sex he just had, and Jisoo - half from interest and half to be a good friend - listened, thinking one day he'd like to feel that too.

And he did, feeling purely mind-fucked the first time he, well, was fucked by Seungcheol.

(No offense, but the dorky, handsome Wen Junhui was blown right out of the water.)

So, in theory, Jisoo's stuck between a rock and hard thing, saying _thing_ because said hard thing is certainly Seungcheol's cock, and marble's a rock, so it's also more in practice rather than just in theory. Philosophy lessons aside, to put it simply Jisoo doesn't know whether to hate or love himself for allowing his body to be used as a personal boy toy, so, like usual, he just goes with the flow.

"I can tell," Seungcheol growls - and a growl it is, resounding from the back of his throat like that of a famished predator. He tangles his fingers into Jisoo's hair and the latter prepares himself for the painful yank that shortly follows. He gasps, loud and genuine from the sting at his scalp and reels in it like he asked for it (which, he kinda did). "You're clenching around my fingers like a needy whore, aren't you?"

(Suddenly, that hesitant half of Jisoo melts away and his body is taken totally over by this wanton spirit that kicks his ass right back into submission.)

"Yes, Cheol-ah..." he sighs, pressing his cheek against the counter again to cool it. He gives a shaky cry out when Seungcheol's fingers curl inside him, lubricant dripping down his legs that kick and pad against the kitchen tiling. He flushes even harder, somehow, and tries to hide his face in shame as Jeonghan, sitting opposite them on the breakfast bar stool gives a hearty chuckle.

"Such a sensitive little baby, huh?" he muses, leaning close to stroke a finger down Jisoo's sweat soaked skin. "Wait until he gets his cock in you," he adds in a tedious whisper, "then you'll have something to scream for."

There's an outward whine as the filling leaves Jisoo empty and keening, but internally, there's nothing but a mess of _oh my god, please, hurry and fuck me..._ "Seungcheol..." he pleads, sniffing and flinching when he feels the condom clad head of Seungcheol's cock press against his entrance. "Oh, fuck, plea—" Jisoo ends his sentence with a strong gasp dissolving into choked whimpers and his whole body squirms under the sting against the skin of his ass as Seungcheol lands his palm against it.

"What did I say about language, kitten?" Jeonghan muses like the two were a fucking tag team. "If you want to make that pretty little mouth dirty, I'm sure we can find alternatives."

Jisoo doesn't need a further hint to understand what that entails and says nothing more than a soft, "S-sorry..."

It's undoubted that Jeonghan is in charge here. No matter how much Seungcheol asserts his dominance over Jisoo, he's wrapped around Jeonghan's little finger and, in ignobility, Jisoo is too. The slanted, devilish smirk is by far more than Jisoo needs to feel completely enticed by the former, like he's cast some sort of spell over him. "Why doesn't Jisoo beg for it, hm?" he says, grinning down at Jisoo, whose body somehow washes with a hotter wave of heat. Either it's said spell or that Jisoo has an innate inability to say no, but either way, Jeonghan always seems to get what he wants. "Shouldn't such a good boy ask nicely?" He cards his fingers through Jisoo's sweat soaked hair and gives it another sharp tug after a prolonged silence. "I said beg."

Jisoo yelps. "God, please!" He kicks his legs. "Seungcheol, please, please give it to me."

Jeonghan nods at Seungcheol and the force is transferred into another slap over his ass. "Louder."

God, Jisoo would punch him if he didn't have his hands tied.

"I need it, I need it so bad!" he close to sobs. "Please, I-I'll be such a good boy for both of you, please please plea-ah!"

"Not too hard," Jeonghan comments as Jisoo's body jerks after another spank, tears forming at his lashes, "don't give him that gratification."

Spitting, "Fuck you," is right on the tip of Jisoo's tongue because regrettably, Jeonghan knows him inside and out and is quite conscious of the fact Jisoo isn't often satisfied unless he's covered in red marks and bruises and is crying by the end of the night. So, rather than a threesome, it's more a _let's make Jisoo suffer sexually for the shits and giggles._

Still, Jisoo finds the pros to outweigh the cons a little too much in these situations.

"Jeonghan, please!" he cries. He peeks over his shoulder hope his puppy eyes would work in effect on Seungcheol. "Cheol-ah, please..."

"Please what, kitten?"

 _Oh, I hate you._ "Please make me cum, I need it s-so bad..." In his defense, Jisoo had lasted hours already of being on his knees, being teased and being toyed with, he'd like a little indulgence here too, maybe? His cock leaks already, smearing come against the island every time his body jerks. He's wearing out, his knees wobble every time he tries to support himself; he's two minutes from tapping out if he doesn't get fucked soon. "Please, I can't—I can't take it."

Jeonghan coos like a pitying old lady and strokes Jisoo's hair as opposed to yanking it (he'll take whatever at this point, though). "Baby can't take the heat?"

 _Oh, God, I’m gonna die._ "Yes..." he whimpers, "I-I just need to cum."

As expected from someone as dramatic as Jeonghan, he waits, draws out Jisoo's rough breaths and small tremors before leaning over the counter, placing a kiss on Seungcheol's lips (Jisoo would roll his eyes if they weren't about to flood with needy tears) before whispering, "Take him to the stars, darling."

It's sure Seungcheol isn't as powerful and willed as he may seem when he's on Jisoo because even at a mere kiss and sweetly hushed words, he shivers, whimpers, and Jisoo's actually certain Jeonghan's some sort of Incubus or something, using twisted, dark magic to make boys fall to their knees and such. Or, he could just be really good at sex, either or, Jisoo's a bit too distracted by Seungcheol's guiding his lubricated cock to his ass to dwell on it now.

The air is knocked out of Jisoo as Seungcheol presses in, clenching around him with a mess of gasps, grunts, incoherent mumblings and moans falling from both of their lips. Even Jeonghan, settling back into the stool, lets out a blissful sigh watching with his hands tucked into his pants as Seungcheol sinks into Jisoo with a snug fit.

"Seungcheol, don't wait!" he cries, shaking his head like that would somehow straighten it out. It’s all fuzzy; he feels so full and tight he can barely remember to inhale and pants erratically, breath fogging the marble as he stretches, barely adjusting. "Oh, my God, _please!_ Please, please, please fuck me!"

Seungcheol needn't be told more than once and chokes out his own moans sliding himself out of Jisoo, pressing back in and shaking - not as much as, though - at the heat closing around his cock.

Jeonghan forces his eyes open to experience the delectable sight in front of him, hand jerking faster the more Seungcheol moves, equating in louder mewls and keens from Jisoo. "Fuck him hard," he rasps, feeling the heat radiate from the two and chewing his lip in anticipation. "Make him cry for it."

"Yes, Cheol, make me cry," Jisoo echoes, earning a short snort from Seungcheol, who, with one hand, grips the red skin of Jisoo's ass and spreads it, using the other to hold his neck and press the side of his face into the counter for leverage, snapping his hips up with a grunt every time.

Jisoo wriggles his hands in the tie behind his back, flexing his fingers helplessly as he lets out wail after whimper, whine after sob, taking every thrust into him until Seungcheol raps again and again into Jisoo's prostate. He yells out, "There!" with a side of mutterings, "There Seungcheol, Oh, God—fuck! Fuck... more..." he risks a look at Jeonghan, slumped back in his seat with his head thrown back, lips parted and his hand giving him fast strokes as he moans.

"Oh, more, Cheol...h-harder," Jisoo blurts, "I'm gonna come, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come."

Untouched, at that, which Jisoo doesn't know whether to take in his stride or bury it in his hole of _Things that Happen During Sex That I'll Never Tell Anyone About._ Nonetheless, it happens. Yelpinging Seungcheol's name and reeling against the counter, Jisoo comes in ropes, staining the island and having his legs buckle underneath him. Seungcheol catches him, hoisting him up and using his body a for a few more thrusts to reach it himself as Jisoo goes limp over the marble.

Jeonghan came minutes earlier and beckoned a sweating, out of breath Seungcheol over to lick it clean off his hands.

(Hot, Jisoo thinks, but would still roll his eyes if he weren't fighting to keep them open.)

 

Jisoo wakes up alone - nothing new; he spends no time obsessing over how, at Seungcheol and Jeonghan's place, they'd be waking up in each other's arms, giving each other soft hugs and warm kisses, while Jisoo is here, hugging nothing but his own pillow and kissing only his mentality goodbye as he loads up the disk for another season of _Sex and the City._

He used to, though. Waste time obsessing over how Seungcheol and Jeonghan are madly in love and he's left fishing for scraps of their attention, shredded by their own lack of integrity. The fact of the matter is that, despite how the adventures of Carrie and her favorite gal pals portray it, casual sex mixed in with life is hard. Jisoo knew what he was getting into. He was getting into a simple sex relationship where he'd aid the needs of his longest life friend and his more than appealing boyfriend as well as his own. But he didn't know that he was getting into a simple sex relationship that, in reality, is far from simplistic. The late nights where each of them indulges in one another's company and pleasure were, really, strewn with jealousy and Jisoo's constant need to feel valued. Which, on the surface, seems nothing but a simple human trait, to want to feel valued, but scratching past it, Jisoo feels mostly only of that. And the concoction of it with the little green monster on his back more often than not ends up in a less than happy ending.

"Why do you keep coming back?"

Jisoo loves Jeonghan, with every gallon of his heart. And he adores Seungcheol too, so much so, that the line between platonically and romantically is hazy and blurred. He'd never dream of harming Jeonghan’s soul and the times he's seldom seen him hurt, Jisoo’s filled to the brim with anger and woe, and a fiery vengeance against whoever caused his smile to slip. So, those nights that are strewn with jealousy and Jisoo's constant need to feel valued, have those emotions pushed down and compacted, cursed and crushed until he feels nothing but the genuine need to please and pride for being there to adhere to the two.

"Why do you keep coming back?"

"The sex is fucking great."

 

Sometimes, it's a little selfish.

"Seungcheol's busy," Jeonghan pants, pressing Jisoo into the wall of the janitor's closet, little light coming in from the external vents, but there's enough to navigate around the cluster of buckets and broomsticks. "You got me for thirty minutes-ish."

That's more than what Jisoo needs.

He moans into his mouth, messy kisses of teeth and tongue keeping them connected by a string. His hands fumble with Jeonghan's tie, opting for only partial undoing as he pulls open the buttons of his shirt. His lips connect to the milky skin of his neck, biting and nipping in a trail, only to find one already there - the remains of whatever passionate exchange between Seungcheol and him.

There's that familiar bubble of jealousy.

"No marks," Jeonghan says, breathless, "saves me from a pouty Seungcheol," he adds with a chuckle.

Jisoo can't bring himself to laugh, so he kisses him again instead. They agreed, ambiguously, but the arrangement of, "If Jisoo is there, we’re all there," was, what Jisoo thought, apparent.

Sometimes, it's a little selfish, and sometimes it's a little wrong.

There's a blunt thud as Jisoo drops to his knees, hands quick yet clumsy as he undoes Jeonghan's belt, not even removing that fully before his lips are pressed against the front of his crotch, mouthing wetly at the stain of pre-come and looking up with big, pure eyes in such contradiction.

Jeonghan breathes out heavily, threading his fingers through Jisoo's hair purely out of routine. "Look at you," he hums, tugging at the strands, earning grunts and tiny gasps from Jisoo, "so pretty..."

Jisoo reels in the words, or any words that come from Jeonghan's mouth for that matter, hushed and husked with the intent of pleasing - and pleased Jisoo is, as his fingers go to grapple at the waistband of his briefs, he utters, "Tell me I'm your good boy."

Jeonghan lets out a long hum and rubs his fingers into Jisoo's scalp as the latter presses his tongue to the tip of Jeonghan through the material. "Are you my good boy?" he counters, and Jisoo curses through his head. Naturally, Jeonghan exercises control in anything and everything.

"Hmhm..." He's excruciatingly slow with his reveal; he takes a step, Jeonghan takes a step, that's how he wants to play. "I am."

"Show me then, kitten," he muses, rubbing this thumb over Jisoo's bottom lip, "show me with that delicious mouth of yours..."

Jisoo, eye contact solid and strong, takes that thumb between his lips and sucks it, before doing as asked and finally taking Jeonghan's cock into his mouth instead.

The feeling, hot and heavy, leaking on his tongue is enough for a satisfied moan to slip from his throat, shaking Jeonghan right to his core. He tightens his grip and Jisoo does it again, holding Jeonghan at the base and moving his head this time watching up with pride as Jeonghan chokes out his moan. "Baby boy," he sighs, "God, you're good."

Jisoo wants to do it the right way, the 'slowly starts by teasing the slit and sucking the head' way, then the 'licks up the underside and suctions down the length' way (the kind of things seventeen-year-old Jisoo searched how to do while under the covers as his parents slept next door). He was three-quarters of the way through step two before Jeonghan, exasperated and forceful, pushes Jisoo head down, grunts muffled by skin as his cock presses to the back of Jisoo’s throat. He swallows around it, fingers brazen crescents into Jeonghan's thighs with his nails, whimpering, tears brimming his eyes as he gives his best pleading look up.

Jeonghan loosens and Jisoo pulls back for air, panting and pouting with his lips ghosting over Jeonghan's cock. "Warn me next time..."

Jeonghan laughs and gives the latter's hair a stroke. "Sorry, princess. I'm going to shove my cock down your throat for a second, is that alright?"

For a while, it almost feels normal.

 

"I wonder why you like it so much," Jisoo says over coffee and cakes.

Jeonghan, peering over his round glasses as he wipes cream from his lips, hums in reply. "Like what?"

"Having me there." Jisoo picks up the metal spoon and swirls it around his drink, staring deep into its contents as opposed to Jeonghan's eyes. "I mean, it's not exactly _normal_ to have your best friend as an add-on in your sex life."

"You've known me since second grade, Jisoo, do you really expect me to be anything but abnormal?" Jeonghan gives him a knowing smile. "Besides, that's why you love me right? You put up with me because I'm so unexpected."

Jisoo laughs because it's true - painfully so. Jisoo's spent a solid seventeen years of his life trying to catch up to Jeonghan and his wild, extreme visions of fun. He's like a firefly, the types he'd see on his visits to the South when he was younger; every time he caught one, clasped between his mud scuffed palms, the little light would simmer away, through the gaps of his digits. Every time he thought he'd grasped the concept of the enigma, Yoon Jeonghan, he surprised him with something new. It was like trying to capture silk, slipping through his fingers every time. But that's just them, that's how they've always been, since they were kids swinging on tires and scraping their knees up trees, to now, semi-functioning adults with questionable ideas of pastimes.

Jisoo would gladly spend an entire lifetime chasing the idea of him.

 

"Look at my two baby boys."

Jisoo shivers - actively squirms and whimpers - at the sound of his voice alone. Seungcheol was worse, body constantly trembling next to his, words restrained by his tie used as a gag earned earlier for, "failing to keep that pretty mouth shut," as the pair lie together on the California King sized mattress. He knew Seungcheol was, to coin a phrase, completely wrapped around Jeonghan's little fucking finger; it was honestly evident in everything they do.

Jisoo sees how desperately Seungcheol vies for his attention, how he's weak willed and ready to please - both inside and outside the sheets. He keeps his fingers locked tight with Jeonghan's in public, holds him when he can, keeling into Jeonghan's often cooed requests of, "Cheol-ah, that's cute! Let's buy it," (if his wallet weren't pitless, loving Jeonghan's rather high maintenance needs certainly would've made them both broke). Flawless in demeanor, the pair steal jealous glares from people on the streets, warm whispers when they look longingly in love. Coming to mind, perfect was an understatement for them - they're immaculate, absolute, two-of-a-kind merged into one, and it's doubtful Seungcheol will ever turn Jeonghan away.

But the extent of Choi Seungcheol's will surprised even Jisoo.

When he walked into their home earlier, the man who many times before had reduced Jisoo to pleasured tears, was on his knees tied, tearing, leaking and begging like a misfortunate pup.  He was making big eyes at Jeonghan who sat on the arm of the sofa, nonchalantly greeting, "Jisoo-ah. We've been waiting." It was like a fucking scene from _Fifty Shades of Grey_ gone gay.

(Needless to say, Jisoo had never been so turned on in his entire life.)

Jisoo's not much different from Seungcheol, really. Maybe less so in love, more infatuated with the being; but still he finds himself, like Seungcheol, weak before the man with both unimpaired beauty and character, and a myriad of requests Jisoo is all too happy to fill.

"Let me tie you up, Soo-ah," he says, running his hands over Jisoo's tanned skin, making the latter shiver again. "See how pretty Cheol-ah looks?"

Jisoo does see, and it's true. Seungcheol is bound with red rope, stark against his pretty complexion. His skin pops under the tight bond, creating plush hills to touch and red, irritated lines to last. He does look so very pretty and Jisoo wants it. He wants it all.

His bottom lip quivers as he answers, "Please, Jeonghan." He takes a look again at Seungcheol, rosy cheeks, and wet eyes. "Make me pretty like Seungcheol..."

Jeonghan laughs, a deep chuckle resounding from his throat that sends heat straight to Jisoo's core. "Naturally..." he strokes Jisoo's chin, "wanna feel like a prince, hm?"

Jisoo keens into the touch. "Y-yes," and swallows. "Please."

It hurt less than he thought, the ropes. Seeing the blemishes left on Seungcheol's skin as he wriggles, vibrator tucked into him to keep him occupied as Jeonghan ties all sorts of elaborate white knots around Jisoo’s body, he was under the impression it would sting badly instantly, but Jeonghan reassures him, "I'll untie them if it's too bad later. The cream will help," and sends him to lie next to the thrashing, whimpering, salivating Seungcheol. It's uncomfortable, but the good kind - the kind Jisoo feels when he's told to slide a plug into himself so Jeonghan can have his fun later, or the rickety bus ride from the city doing pure torture on his sore ass that was spanked relentlessly the night before.

Jisoo watches as Jeonghan undoes the tie around Seungcheol's face, wet patch forming at the front of the fabric, and grips his chin with a passive-aggressive, full hand hold. "Are you going to be a good boy now?" he says, voice dripping with assertiveness and threat. Seungcheol nods, stammering confirmation and promises of, "I'll be good for you."

Jisoo's whole body feels alive with just the way Jeonghan looks at him - looks at them both. Hungry, satisfied, _ready._ "Don't my angels look pretty?"

Jisoo whimpers out his answer, a 'yes' clouded with desperation as he leaks with Jeonghan's hands ghosting down his body. They graze against his nipples, sending jolts through his chest and mind. "You're so sensitive," Jeonghan announces for what seems the hundredth time and making a panting, sweating Seungcheol, still fitting from the vibrations inside him, look over. "I can see why Cheol-ah likes fucking you so much."

And, _oh God,_ does Jeonghan know how to turn a boy on. Never really a fan of paced, prolonged love making, Jisoo is somehow yanked from his bubble of fast, rough preferences and warmed into welcoming the ways of soft and slow. And enjoy it, at that.

Whimpering, "Touch me," is seconds from leaving his lips, but seeing how Seungcheol ended after his mouthy demands were not met before, he results to biting his tongue. All he manages are whines and flexes, squirms and trembles under Jeonghan's hands, letting out whimpers when his cock is teased, finally taken into his grip and stroked slowly. "Jeonghan..." he sighs out, only to have his wavering hips pinned down to cripple movements. "No..." he whines, sounding childish in tone, "please, d-do... more."

Seungcheol matches his whines with louder ones, toes curling as his bonded body is shaken by a stronger set of vibrations. He mutters out "Hannie..." broken and weak, "c-close.."

Jeonghan looks nothing but smug - the kind of smug that makes you want to punch him hard and kiss him harder all at the same time. He shifts his body so that he can hover over Seungcheol and stare deep into his eyes, still jerking Jisoo with a progressively faster wrist. "What?" he says, smiling as Seungcheol's face blazed. "Wanna come, pretty boy?" His tone was strong and ruling, dashed with condescending and haughty words. Jisoo's head felt fuzzy as the heat burnt his skin and leaked through his cock.

Seungcheol lets out a plea. "Please, Jeonghan!" Another strong vibration and Seungcheol's hips helplessly buck. "Please, God, please, make me come!"

"Sh," Jeonghan silences him, pressing their lips together too in a hot, messy kiss. Jisoo watches as Jeonghan takes the advantage of Seungcheol's dazed state, his tongue as his weapon. Jisoo's eyes glue to the scene, hazy with want of it too. Jeonghan's spare hand works Seungcheol, jerking the two in unison until the latter shakes and breaks, moaning loud and mewling Jeonghan's name. Jisoo gapes as Seungcheol comes, white painting his chest and Jeonghan's hand as pure bliss overcomes his pleasured face. He sees the way Jeonghan's demeanor swaps the assertive, totaled dominance for the softer, calmer one that he's much more used to seeing. Jisoo's on the brink as the pair share Seungcheol's moment- and he doesn't mind waiting. Seeing the way Jeonghan now stares into his eyes for comfort, stroking his sweat slicked fringe, makes him feel it again: the odd mixture of need and jealousy, that he quickly tries to pummel down and salvage the scraps of endearment towards the lovesick couple.

Jeonghan places a kiss on Seungcheol's lips, a soft whisper of, "I'll get back to you in a minute." before his head turns, grin plastered to his features, and Jisoo feels nothing but his body overcoming, drowning in pleasure once again. "Ready, baby boy?" he says and Jisoo does nothing but whimper.

From here on out, it's all about him.

 

"Jeonghan, I'm telling you..." Jisoo riffles through the shelves of organized lubricant, "...vanilla isn't here."

 _"It  has to be there,”_ Jeonghan says through Jisoo's cell, _"Seungcheol always gets it from there."_

With a sigh, Jisoo compromises. "There's caramel? And... oh, this one- Choconut scented?"

_"Choconut?"_

"Yeah, it's..." he takes a second to read the bottle, "'milk chocolate and hazelnut'... sounds nice."

 _"Are you sure there is no vanilla?"_ Jeonghan insists. _"You know that Cheol gets—"_

"—picky about his lube, I know, I know." Jisoo smiles fondly, picturing a cute, pouty Seungcheol and feeling the warmth well in his chest until the previously melted feeling of shame sinks back in upon realizing- he's standing in a fucking sex store. _Him._ In a _sex store._

The amount of courage it took him to walk through the doors in the first place after Jeonghan called in frenzy, _"Jisoo, I need a big favor. You're in the city right?"_

"I'm at work if that's what you're asking." (It wasn't, naturally.)

_"Can you go to the precinct and get some lube for us?"_

"Where am I gonna find that, Jeonghan?" Jisoo replied, already dreading the thought of so publicly waltzing around in a store designated for frisky weapons and sex driven toys.

 _"Oh, I don't know, Josh."_ (Jisoo rolled his eyes.) _"Maybe—"_

"I know, I know," he sighed. "Han, you know how shy I get..."

_"Jisoo, please. Seungcheol called: he's in a total subspace, I really need some..."_

Jisoo stood outside the dark looking store tucked in the back of the shopping mall, dimly lit inside, blacked out windows, and it still managed to make it look like the most professional store on the row. "For Seungcheol, for Seungcheol..." he breathed before he, in his opinion, did the bravest thing he's done since leaping over the ravine at summer camp in the fifth grade. He walked inside.

He browsed the shelves intently, chewing his lip. _Vanilla… vanilla… tell me this place has vanilla…_

"But, yeah, man they only have these ones... the closest I think they have to vanilla is coconut."

_“Are you sure?”_

“Positive.”

_“Doubly so?”_

“Doubly positive.”

 _“Okay, then coconut will do. Thank you Jisoo, you really are a star.”_ Jeonghan inhales. _“But if Seungcheol cries I’m blaming you.”_

Jisoo lets out a chuckle. “He won’t, it smells really nice.”

Still, the thought of having a dissatisfied Seungcheol made Jisoo’s heart swell and burst with regret and guilt. There’s no doubt in Jisoo’s mind that he loves Seungcheol - there’s just so much to love it’s impossible not to, and through time, Jisoo found the way he cares about Jeonghan applied very much to how he cares about Seungcheol - almost patriotically. Like the promise you make as high school best friends, when Seungcheol’s sad, not only Jeonghan’s there but Jisoo is too. Jisoo wants to take it into his own hands to ensure that the both of them get only the best in the world; get only what they deserve, like a proud man who feels the urge to defend what’s his.

Except when Jisoo wakes up alone again he remembers they’re not his, and unless the God’s gonna truly bless him this year, they never will be.

_“Soo-ah, you there?”_

“Huh, sorry, what?”

 _“I said we need you.”_ Jeonghan laughs. _“You know how much Seungcheol loves your magic blowjobs, of course, he’s gonna need one.”_

That doesn’t mean he still can’t dream of it though.

 

Jisoo lets out a grunt as his face is pushed into the pillow, knuckles fading white, almost ripping into the sheet that he grips. His erratic breathing stops him from talking, uttering simple syllables and muffled whimpers instead as Seungcheol presses in rough, pinning Jisoo's hips to the mattress.

He wonders how one man could have so much duality. One minute, Seungcheol is punishing Jisoo, scratching his body and leaving his lustful marks as his trophies; the next, he's on his knees, putty in Jeonghan's hands and obeying the latter's every word.

It gives Jisoo a hard on in such a twisted way.

“Use the handcuffs,” Jeonghan commands. Jisoo resists the urge to look up, knowing his eyes will meet the lens of Jeonghan’s camcorder trained solely on the scene on the bed.

(He’ll also see Jeonghan, as frequent as ever, rubbing himself over his jeans and knows that’s not going to help him in any way.)

Jisoo’s arms are yanked above his head and fastened to the headboard with strong metal cuffs, earning a strained whine from him and a satisfied hum from Seungcheol.

“Now, fuck him like the little slut he is,” Jeonghan adds, and Jisoo barely has a minute to comprehend what’s been said before Seungcheol obeys and starts to snap his hips sudden and rough into his ass.

Jisoo lets out a loud yelp that disintegrates into desperate whimpers and gasps. “Cheol! Cheol!” He cries, barely getting his breath out from the sudden attack. “Fuck!” Jisoo realizes it’s incredibly uncharacteristic of him to squeal or scream, but Seungcheol right now is the textbook definition of Not Holding Back, and he can’t help but crush his face into the pillow and let both rip from his throat in response to the way Seungcheol fucks him. “Fuck! Fuck!” His words are ragged and dry and get caught in his throat, swallowing past the thickness before they drip onto the pillow with ailment. “Hnnn!”

“Jeonghan…” Seungcheol whimpers, weak which greatly controverts the way his hips move. Jisoo feels the tug in his gut - the one of grudge because of course, _of course,_ he says _his_ name. Not Jisoo’s; not the man he’s fucking. Jisoo would make the joke it’s like calling your side-hoe’s name while having sex with your lover, but it’s quite the opposite. Jisoo’s the side-hoe and Jeonghan’s his lover.

Jisoo can’t keep his covetousness up for long - he simply adores Seungcheol too much. He remembers meeting him: fresh off the boat from graduation, he and Jeonghan spotted him waltzing into the dingy bar, handsome looking, suave, flirty; the right amount of sexiness and cuteness to deem him irresistible.

Jeonghan slammed his hand on the bar. “Dibs!”

“That’s not fair!” Jisoo retorted. “I barely even got a good look at him!”

“Snooze you loose,” Jeonghan laughs, taking a sip of his drink. “Oh, don’t worry. Watch, I’ll sleep with him and it’ll turn out he’s a total loser, just like what always happens.”

He was so wrong.

The three talked for what seemed like hours, getting on like not just a house, but a whole village on fire. It was strange: Jeonghan was trying to flirt him out of his pants but he’d never seen him use this kind of technique - this soft, genuine method, strongly opposed to his flirty, brash one Jisoo’s used to seeing. And usually, when one flirts, one doesn’t keep including one’s best friend, but Jisoo really, really didn’t mind. The whole atmosphere just felt alive, it was so new having someone that could relax so easily with the pair who’ve had nothing but one another for twenty-something years. It was all so new yet felt nostalgically old. The three of them together just felt right, like they all belonged there.

Jisoo was hooked on it, and, truthfully, he knows he always will be.

“I’m here, baby.”

Seungcheol’s whimper was perfectly helpless, submissive which altered the way his hips snapped into Jisoo greatly.

The latter shakes his head, letting out a desperate whine. _Not now, please not now. I’m so close, please, please._

Seungcheol slows, and Jisoo peeks over his shoulder to see Jeonghan’s lips locked firmly on Seungcheol’s. In a whimsical attempt, he presses his hips back, burying his face in the pillow and clinking the cuffs against the bed frame. In response, a rough hand lands a hard smack down on his behind, and he lets out a weak yelp and cries.

“God, I get you guys are in perfect fucking harmony, but if one of you could give me some attention that’d be fucking fantastic!”

He snapped. His brow furrowed, voice harsh and his character crumbled. Everything stopped. The air ran thick and tensioned, so heavy it’d be cut with an ax. Jeonghan and Seungcheol both looked at him; neither said anything. It all felt cold.

Jisoo sighs and slips his eyes closed. “Take the handcuffs off.”

“Jisoo一”

_“Please.”_

Jeonghan obliges and unhands him, hesitant hands helping him from all fours to sitting on the edge of the bed. There’s silence as Jisoo takes a second. His throat runs dry, his eyes sting and his head feels light. He stands before Jeonghan says anything, collecting his clothes before looking at the pair. Seungcheol’s eyes are wet, his bottom lip quivers and Jeonghan looks at him with melancholy in his gaze. Jisoo’s heart doesn’t quite shatter, but enough punches to it causes several deep, searing cracks that twist his gut and make him feel nauseous.

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo mutters, his voice cracking. “I should go, I’m sorry…”

The hallway of the apartment building echoes his sniffs as he falls back against the elevator wall, head hanging in his hands.

Maybe he should’ve done something before his feelings crippled him; maybe he should’ve stopped himself before falling madly in love with the both of them.

 

Jisoo knew what he was getting into. He was getting into a simple sex relationship where he'd aid the needs of his longest life friend and his more than appealing boyfriend, as well as his own.

That was the biggest lie of the century.

He knew, as soon as Jeonghan sat him down and said, “Seungcheol and I were talking about things. We’d like to make you an offer.” that it was going to end badly. He knew, he _fucking_ knew, that if he let himself indulge in the pair, the two men he knew he had vast feelings for, he’d get his heart broken one way or another.

The truth of the matter is that feelings exist, and sometimes, they’re unstoppable. You can keep them down, you can compress them until they’re that minuscule inkling at the back of your brain, but the problem will always stand that they’re _still there_ until you address them. Jisoo took the fool’s way, the way that let himself be blinded by point-blank perfection and drowned himself in blissfully ignorant sin.

He’s known Jeonghan for most of his life; he’s known Seungcheol for a year and a half at best - they were both extreme ends of the spectrum of love stories. The childhood romance; the sudden attraction. Jisoo found that the perfect snug place in the middle was the place he wanted to be (read: he _still_ wants to be). But sometimes things are too good to be true.

Jisoo finds coming to terms with that while lying in his bed was a lot harder than he’d thought it’d be.

Halfway into season three of Carrie’s adventures, Jisoo’s phone rings.

 

He'd been ignoring Jeonghan for as long as he could manage - four days felt like forty. Still, he stands, fist hesitating over the wood of his apartment door. When Jeonghan said, "We need to talk," he pretty much knew already what that entailed. Time to say a whole hearted goodbye to this arrangement. 

The selfish part of Jisoo doesn't want to knock, even more so, the selfish part of him wants to just turn back time completely. If he could erase everything, right up to the second he started to feel that warm, fuzzy sensation he got when looking at Jeonghan, or the butterflies and acrobatic routine worthy twang in his gut when he saw Seungcheol, he knows it could all be fixed.

If Jisoo was a coward, he'd leave, delete their numbers and move to another part of the city, do the thing he's unnervingly good at and push all the worry and guilt to the back of his mind. But as frail and hopelessly romantic Jisoo always found himself to be, he wasn't a coward, and sees landing three strong knocks against the apartment door to be the second bravest thing he's ever done since leaping over the ravine at summer camp in the fifth grade.

Jeonghan answers in seconds. He looks incredibly soft in a jumper Jisoo knows is Seungcheol's, he can feel the warmth radiating from him as Jeonghan motions him inside with a gentle smile, an inviting smile. Jisoo feels weak again. He guesses he's always been weak for Jeonghan. Through every phase they've been through - to Jeonghan growing his hair to Jisoo thinking a fringe that covered one eye was somewhat cool - his smile never changed and Jisoo never changed the way he felt about it.

"I missed you," Jeonghan says as he closes the door behind Jisoo. The latter looks up, sinking into his coat with doubt clouding his head. "We-" Jeonghan glances into the living room, the apartment so quiet you can hear the ticking of the clock, "-missed you."

Jisoo takes a deep breath in. "I know," he says. Dim the pain, he guesses; make it easier on himself. "You guys want me out. It's okay I understand."

And that wasn't a lie.

Jeonghan's brow creases into a frown. "I guess we're all stupid, then."

Before Jisoo could utter a reply, Jeonghan's hands are in his, and he's being pulled right into his embrace. 

"That's the last thing we want, you big dummy."

Jisoo stands limp, rather puzzled, as Jeonghan pulls back, hands on his shoulders. The confusion only doubles as Jeonghan's palm lies flat against Jisoo's cheek, flooding hot and red as it touches, his thumb stroking. Jisoo opens his mouth and finds it's disrupted by Jeonghan's own, pressing their lips together softly.

Jisoo tries, he really,  _really_ tries but fails to not melt into him. He lets out a blissful sigh, his mind freeing and the world sinking into incomprehension around them. Jeonghan kisses him with such care and compassion that his hands are untamed and find their way around his shoulders as Jeonghan's circle around his waist. He's wanted this for God knows how long, the feeling of Jeonghan's body close to his, where he could touch it all and hold him dear. Jeonghan pulls away, face still nano meters apart, and whispers, "Seungcheol wants you."

Jisoo steps back.  _Right, right, yeah he's taken._ He turns around to see Seungcheol standing feebly by the entrance into the living room. He tugs on his sleeves and chews his lips, looking awkward and displaced as guilt again topples into Jisoo. 

"I've  _always_ wanted you," Seungcheol carries, and Jisoo's heart almost stops. "Both of you." It speeds up again to an untimely speed. Seungcheol takes a step forwards and holds Jisoo's face in his sweater-clad hands. He kisses him hard - so much different from Jeonghan - desperate and needy and Jisoo falls into his embrace, holding his shirt with a grasp. He feels warmth behind him and breaks off from Seungcheol to see Jeonghan unbuttoning his coat and pulling off his shoulders.

"Wha一"

"Sh," Jeonghan shushes him as he drapes his coat over the hanger, his lips kissing along Jisoo's neck. "We just want to tell you we're sorry. We want to make it up to you."

"M-make what up?"

"We went about this all wrong," Jeonghan admits. "We didn't treat you right. Let us fix that. Please."

Jisoo swallows thickly, his eyes slipping closed as Jeonghan's hands sprawl under his shirt, drag across his skin and leave an array of goosebumps in their wake. Jisoo feels Seungcheol's fingers toy with his belt before he threads it from his jeans with ease. He slides one eye open and relishes in the sight of Seungcheol on his knees, digits teasing in pulling his jeans and underwear down while his other hand rubs over the tent. Jeonghan's touch scales over his nipples and Jisoo's knees falter slightly, letting out a needy whine.

The temptation to slip, stumble right back to that place where his constant need to please was insanely strong, but this time, he knew it was different. He  _felt_ it was different. This time, it was him. He would be getting the attention, first and foremost. Not second, not last, not never. First. He'd be getting the love all to himself and the idea alone sent shivers down his spine. There's no way in God's eyes that he'd be giving up this chance now, so, like usual, he just goes with the flow.

Seungcheol takes him into his mouth as Jeonghan pinches around his nipple hard. He lets out a yelp and collapses back into the latter's embrace, who soothes him with softness in comparison to an angel. 

"We're gonna take care of you, Jisoo."

Seungcheol wastes no time with his dick, bobbing his head back and forth and looking up to give Jisoo his doe eyes, celestial sparkles in them.

Jeonghan continues. "You're all ours tonight, okay?"

Jisoo nods weakly, hissing and letting his hand feed through Seungcheol's hair as the latter scrapes his teeth gently over the skin. "Ah... Cheol-ah..." Seungcheol lets him grip into his locks, press his head at whatever pace his likes, only grunting and moaning compliantly as his hands grip onto his thighs.

"What do you want, baby?" Jeonghan asks. He bites at his neck, sucking the skin and leaving a pretty, purple and red mark to bloom over the tan complexion. "We'll give it you all."

Jisoo whimpers out and turns his head, his lips brushing over Jeonghan's faintly as he stutters. "J-just fuck me..." He needs it, he  _craves_ the feeling of it and feels the heat rush to him as Jeonghan whispers in his ear.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Have this pretty thing filled..." He gives Jisoo's ass a squeeze with both hands and Jisoo has to steady himself against Seungcheol's shoulders, moaning out. Jeonghan traces his finger over Jisoo's plump bottom lip. "Want this full too? So much so you can't speak and can only moan for us?"

Jisoo would clasp his knees together if Seungcheol weren't prying them apart. He's sure he just leaked into the latter's mouth for he pulls away and lets it drip from his lips. "I want his mouth on my cock," Seungcheol says, smiling up with a devilish smirk while his mouth sends vibrations down Jisoo's length. "When Jeonghan fucks you, you'll make all sorts of pretty noises." He rubs his hand over his own bulge. "It'll feel so good."

Jisoo doesn't quite mind this kind of tag teaming.

"Please," Jisoo sighs, dropping his head back on Jeonghan's shoulders as he nips at the skin. "God, please. Now, I want it now."

Simultaneously, the two laugh and Jisoo gets chills.

A needy Seungcheol leads Jisoo and has him pressed into the California King mattress, hand stroking him teasingly as he pulls his jeans and shirt clean off. He makes his own marks alongside Jeonghan's, biting into his territory to heed a warning to trespassers - Jisoo knows he'll wear them with pride. Seungcheol's fingers abide by Jeonghan's instruction, "Get him ready." and press into Jisoo after wetting them with his mouth.

Jisoo bucks his hips, gasping before clamping his hand over his mouth and muttering curses.

"Jisoo-ah..." Seungcheol coos, almost taunts, "let me hear your pretty noises."

Jeonghan reiterates by taking Jisoo's wrists and binding them with one hand, handing Seuncheol a bottle of coconut lubricant. He kisses Jisoo, softly with his head in his lap and strokes his hair clemently. He sighs out, glasses slipping off his nose, "You're so pretty..." and looks up at Seungcheol. "You both are. I'm so lucky."

Jisoo barely has a second to melt from the sweetness before the strain below rips a moan from his lips. He peeks down; Seungcheol pressing two slicked-up fingers into him with ease and care as Jisoo drops his head into Jeonghan and screws his eyes shut. 

Jeonghan takes his time as much as Seungcheol takes his - Jisoo lies there and lets it happen. He guides his fingers all over Jisoo's face, dusting over his cheeks, fiddling with his hair and gracing over his lips. Jisoo takes the bait and slips Jeonghan's fingers into his mouth, gasping and moaning around them as Seungcheol's work him open. 

"God, you better hurry, Seungcheol," Jeonghan speaks for all three as Jisoo sucks on his digits lewdly. "I can't wait to fuck this pretty little thing senseless."

Jisoo turns himself over, curving his back for easiest allowance for Seungcheol and starts to dig his way into Jeonghan's pants. He bites his lip, Seungcheol pressing three of his fingers so deep his breath fawns over Jeonghan's length chillingly. "Seungcheol, please..." he whimpers, half his attention focusing on the sensation there; the other half on his tongue that traces up over Jeonghan's cock. 

"Hey," Seungcheol breathes, kissing the marks on Jisoo's ass where he's pried his cheeks apart, "that's meant to be for me." He kneels in protest and unzips his jeans, teasing the head of his dick against Jisoo's ass. 

The latter gasps, which causes Jeonghan to shiver as Jisoo tries to press back against the tip. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Seungcheol intones, landing his hand hard against Jisoo's skin. "Not yet, kitten." 

The sting ripples over Jisoo's ass in the most indulgent way and he whimpers, reeling in it. Everything felt like before, only fair, only  _better._ So, so, so much better.

"Switch?" 

The bed shifts and Jisoo is met with Seungcheol's thick length as he readies on all fours. Seungcheol tangles his fingers into his hair and tuts, almost condescendingly, "Open wide, kitten."

As Jisoo does so, the head of Jeonghan's lubed up cock slightly presses into him, Seungcheol's length in his mouth lying heavy on his tongue as he groans. He's about to speak but Seungcheol grasps his chin in his hand, the other pressing his head forward. Being so controlled, being so helpless and having Jeonghan toy with him from behind, it made Jisoo's eyes tear in pleasure. He closes his lips around Seungcheol, angling his head and having a guttural moan slick with his mouth as Jeonghan grips his hips and pushes in. 

The pair let out their own array of noises and Jisoo's core feels tight. Jeonghan kisses his back, Seungcheol holds his head still and both start to thrust.

Seungcheol takes his time. He cups Jisoo's heated face in his hands as he moves his hips back and forth, easing his dick in and out. Jeonghan, as per usual, is ruthless. He grabs Jisoo in his rough hands and snaps his hips quick, the stretch godly as Jisoo's struck with his girth. Seungcheol closes his eyes and lets out a moan as Jisoo's wet mouth shakes with his body, taking harsh thrust after harsh thrust, the tip probing into his throat. Jeonghan closes his eyes and lets out little sighs as Jisoo's frail body takes him again and again.

Jisoo can barely think straight let alone form words coherently. Not with Seungcheol in his mouth, and certainly with not Jeonghan fucking him roughly - just the way he yearns it. His body rocks right into Seungcheol, loud whimpers and groans, whines and moans as he tries his best to suck but ultimately fails and lets his body succumb to the pleasure. 

"Ah..." Seungcheol fists his hair tight and Jisoo gasps, saliva spilling out from his lips as his mouth is exploited. "Fuck..." he swallows, the sweat beading from his head. Seungcheol always has been a more on the sensitive side, easier to unwind than Jisoo or Jeonghan. He screws his eyes shut and stutters out, "I'm- hnng..."

He slips his length past Jisoo's lip and the latter inhales deeply. "Oh, God," he coughs, his elbows caving. He'd let his head drop if it weren't for Seungcheol grip on his scalp. He yanks it up, Jisoo's neck arching painfully good.

"Open," he demands and Jisoo complies, grunts escaping his wide mouth as Jeonghan slams his hips in, even a yelp when his cock hits the sweet spot. Seungcheol jerks himself, angling the tip at Jisoo's lips, so when he cums - which he does with his head thrown back and moaning loud - it drips right onto Jisoo's tongue, white staining the muscle as well as his chin, cheeks and the sheets below. Jisoo swallows what he can manage, breathing heavily, Jeonghan not letting up on his hips as he himself stutters out his praises. 

"Pretty boy," he chokes, Seungcheol falling back on his knees and watching the two in front of him. His hands grip Jisoo's waist, pulling him up. "Come here."

With his back flush against Jeonghan's chest, Jisoo releases his sounds: wails and cries as Jeonghan presses his hips down on his cock. He bites his shoulder, teeth imprints making Jisoo squirm and squeal, "There!" He gasps. "There Jeonghan, f-fuck!" He lets the tears freely roll down his cheeks, only to have them wiped away by Seungcheol's fingers.

Seungcheol's lips are on Jisoo's, his hand again clasped around his length and pumping fast. Jisoo's head spins, hooking his arms around Seungcheol's shoulders as his whole body sets alight. He whines, moans swallowed by Seungcheol, rolling his hips in time with Jeonghan. Every inch of his skin feels on fire, every joint in his body aches with need. "More, please... H-harder, I'm-" The feeling - like a coil spring tightening in his gut seizes his body, until it springs free, feeling nothing but electricity coursing through his veins. "-Agh!"

Jeonghan serves several sharp thrusts without pause and Jisoo throws his head back, screaming as he cums in Seungcheol's hand. He whispers out curses, blasphemies and lets his body go limp in Jeonghan's arms. His sense fails him, eyes slipping closed and the feeling fading from his fingertips. 

Seungcheol wraps him up from the front, secure arms around his waist as Jeonghan pulls out, his cum dripping messily from Jisoo's ass. "Sh," Seungcheol coos as Jisoo tries to pick his head up. He strokes his hair, Jisoo's chest heaving and falling as he hums. "G...good." There's an atmosphere surrounding them Jisoo can't put his finger on. Or, more likely, he can't bring himself to put his finger on as his head rests comfortably in Seungcheol's neck. He knows, however, it's somewhere between pure content and unreachable happiness.

The two laugh softly at him. Jeonghan wipes his sweat and kisses Jisoo's shoulder, out of breath. "I think this is the first time he's ever been fucked unconscious."

"I'm..." Jisoo begins, "I'm awake..."

Promptly, he falls asleep.

 

Jisoo's sandwiched in between two warm bodies as he finally comes to; for the first time in a very, very, very long time, he doesn't wake up alone.

"Hi, sleepy head."

Jisoo looks up and is met with Jeonghan's sweet smile, his hand reaching up to stroke his hair. From behind him, Seungcheol's arms circle his torso and a pair of lips press to his neck. "Jisoo, will you stay?" he asks meekly, and Jisoo looks over his shoulder in confusion.

"You two don't... like, want to be alone?"

Jeonghan chuckles fondly, his knuckles soft against Jisoo's cheek. "Not anymore." 

Jisoo opens his mouth, but Jeonghan stops him with his lips. 

"We'll talk about it in the morning. For now, though, please stay..."

Jisoo isn't sure what to expect when he wakes up, but he does know it's going to be the start of something new.

 

**Author's Note:**

> eep there are some parts of this im not really happy with yikes bUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT CLARA /gives u my unconditional love/


End file.
